


Pray 4 Anon

by UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: :/, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drugg, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Rutting, Smut, Weed, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Michael is lonely and high so he closes his eyes, thinks of Jeremy, and tries to ignore how uncomfortable doing anything in a car is.





	Pray 4 Anon

**Author's Note:**

> Anon i did my best also god west youw souw im prayin 4 u and ur car fetish

Michael sighed to himself, pulling into the vacant lot that he usually visited when he needed time alone. It was a creepy old parking lot behind what used to be an ACE hardware, but had long since closed down and been cleaned out. There was grass growing up through the cracks in the cement, and a lone rusted car sat abandoned on the far side of the lot. 

It wasn’t so often Michael came here, not since he and Jeremy had gotten things back on track. He used to bring him out to the lot to smoke on special occasions, but that hadn’t happened much recently. 

Michael sighed again, putting his car in park. He turned off his headlights, cranked up the shitty indie music playing over the stereo, and crawled into the back seat. He sprawled out across it, idly pulling his lighter out of his pocket, along with the joint he had rolled beforehand. He took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling as he placed the joint between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag.

He watched the way the smoke swirled idly as he exhaled, trying to force his messy thoughts away. He had walked in on Jake and Rich making out in the bathroom, and it had set him off. Not like it made him angry or jealous, just in the way that made him realise how lonely he was. He wanted someone to love.

Someone to kiss and cuddle and makeout with in nasty high school bathrooms. That was why he had driven out to the lot. To try and drown out his feelings of loneliness by smoking weed in the backseat of his car, alone, at 11 o’clock at night. 

He sighed again, taking another long hit. Why was life so… much. Michael tried to push the thoughts out of his head in favour of the blissful heaviness of the weed creeping through his system, as well as the idle music playing over the radio. 

Michael focused in on a couple stains on the ceiling of his car that had probably been caused by the times when he and Jeremy would get a little too rowdy on their way back from 7/11. There had been a couple special occasions in which the odd slushie had been sent flying by a poorly coordinated flailing arm. He huffed in annoyance when he realised he was back to actually thinking, taking a couple more heavy hits before reaching over to put the joint out on his center console. He carefully moved it around to avoid burning the plastic, mindlessly tossing the rest of the unsmoked joint into the cupholder up front.

He should have enough in his body by now to be effectively fucked up. He wasn’t one to waste weed unnecessarily. He only smoked enough to get super high for a while and the he would save the rest for another time. No need to smoke a whole joint when you could get the same results from a third of it.

Michael pulled his hood up, turning over to lay on his side so he was facing the back of the seats he was laying across. He stared at the cheap material of the seats with weed heavy eyes, feeling the full effects of the drug finally starting to kick in. 

Weed was always a funny experience. He’d tried a couple different kinds of weed in his life. Some of them were weak, merely causing him to become giggly or sleepy. But some, such as the kind he just smoked, tended to get him _really_ fucked up. 

It made his body tingle and buzz until it felt like there was nothing there, the only way to confirm that he still had a functional body being to move his limbs and make sure they were still there. Everything around him became sharper when he looked at it, but he couldn’t remember far enough to be able to recall what he had looked at previously once his gaze has shifted to something else. 

Sometimes, when he took especially good hits and got particularly high, his thoughts became almost consuming in comparison to the speed at which his body reacted. If he closed his eyes everything he touched or heard or felt would be abstracted apart as he heard them, breaking down into mere shapes and colors behind his eyelids. That was how he was feeling currently.

Michael sighed softly as he let his eyes drift down to a hole in one of the seat backs. He carefully brought a heavy arm up so he pick at the torn material beneath his fingers. He couldn’t feel a single part of his body, unless it was actively moving. Just how he liked it. 

His thoughts drifted to the day the hole had been created. He had been helping Jeremy haul some old clothes out to goodwill and trash out to the dump after the annual Heere spring cleaning. Jeremy had tossed bags full of clothes into the trunk and the trash in the backseat. He insisted having the clothes in the trunk rather than the trash would make it easier to unload them at goodwill, and since they were stopping there first they could just move the trash back to the trunk after. Michael called him an overthinking idiot. 

Needless to say, they had both been rather surprised when Michael hauled one of the trash bags out of the backseat to find the blade of a kitchen knife stabbing through the plastic of the bag and leaving a decent stab wound in his car’s backseat. 

Michael blinked lazily, rolling- with much difficulty- onto his stomach and folding his arms beneath his face. He thought back to why he was there. Loneliness. Michael hated it. Jeremy’s idea of not being lonely simply meant being able to get his dick sucked by any willing warm body.

This thought made Michael's thoughts drift to just that- Jeremy getting his dick sucked by a willing warm body. Particularly, Michael’s willing warm body. Michael’s eyes fell closed as his thoughts ran wild, resigning himself to the fact that he was not going to be able to reign his thoughts in if he tried.

First, he imagined Jeremy. Jeremy looking shy, all blushy and stuttery, Jeremy looking blissed out with rosy cheeks and big lips, Jeremy, sprawled out across Michael’s bed as he bent over him. He imagined what he would feel like beneath his fingers, how he would taste as he ran his tongue along his length, making him squirm as he got needier. Fuck, Michael thought. Now he was high and hard in the backseat of his car in an abandoned parking lot. Cool.

Michael sighed to himself, figuring he may as well deal with it since he was too high to give a fuck about any possible repercussions. He reached down to push his pants and boxers down, limbs slow and heavy from the weed. He only got them down to about mid thigh before deciding it was good enough. 

Michael grimaced at the thought of trying to actively jack himself off in his current state. He could barely force his hands to remove his pants. Just the thought of jerking it with his hand felt tedious. Eventually Michael grunted, struggling to push his sweatpants and boxers down farther. He made it to his knees and decided to call it a day. Idly, he let his thoughts drift back to Jeremy once more. 

He closed his eyes, rutting his hips blindly as he imagined Jeremy, already looking completely fucked out even as he bounced on Michael’s length. Michael hummed as he rubbed against the car seat beneath him a bit uncomfortably. He shifted, dropping an arm down onto the floorboard over the edge of the seat to steady himself. Cautiously, he dragged the knee that was closer to the edge up, dropping it over the side as well so that he was only half still on the seats. 

Michael grunted slightly as he held himself up with the arm and leg on the floorboard, cautiously rolling his hips forward. It felt considerably better than before as his length rubbed along the edge of the seat. He bit his lip, allowing him hips to move in a steady rhythm. Now that he didn’t have to focus so much on trying to coordinate his limbs, he could get down to business. 

Already too tired to try and conjure up any creative fantasies, Michael stuck which a simple daydream. Jeremy tugging harshly on Michael's hair as he fucked him into the mattress. He moved his hips in time with his fantasy, mouth falling open slightly as he imagined Jeremy’s hands in his hair. He whimpered a bit, focusing in on the way imaginary Jeremy whined and cried out beautifully, shamelessly begging Michael for more, harder, faster, don’t stop. Michael rutted more firmly against the seat, leaning more of his body weight into it.

Michael groaned when imaginary Jeremy took Michael's fingers into his mouth, sucking them hotly and running his tongue over them. Michael didn’t process when the hand that wasn’t on the floorboard slipped up to his face, his fingers pushing past his own lips as he worked them over, coating them with saliva. Michael’s hips worked faster. 

The scene in his mind changed to him between Jeremy’s knees, sucking him off as he rocked his hips into Michael. Michael’s fingers pumped in and out of his mouth in time with imaginary Jeremy’s hips. He moaned around his fingers, feeling the coil in his stomach start to tighten. He whimpered, grinding into the seat hard as he worked his fingers over more fervently, imaginary Jeremy keening at his efforts. Michael’s mouth worked almost desperately as he felt his climax rapidly drawing nearer.

Imaginary Jeremy was falling apart at the seams, practically screaming with every bob of Michael’s head. Michael imagined the heavy groan Jeremy would make if Michael pressed his tongue just right against the underside, or the absolutely obscene scream if Michael were to open his throat, taking him all the way to the base. Michael’s fingers pressed deep into his mouth, careful not to gag himself as he whimpered around them, hips moving sporadically. He was so close, he just needed a little more. 

Fortunately, it was given to him by his brain as he imagine Jeremy pulling at his hair as he came down his throat, so absorbed in the sensations that he doesn’t even realise he’s holding Michael in place as he mercilessly fucks his throat through his orgasm. Michael’s body tensed up, back arching automatically as he hit his peak. His orgasm was drawn out and magnified by effect of the weed, to the point where he was practically seeing stars as he continued rolling hip hips to work himself through it. He came down much slower than usual, feeling like he was floating off of the combination of his orgasm high and weed high. 

Eventually, he came to his sense enough to push himself back up to lay across the backseat properly once again. He ignored the mess for now. He could clean it later. Probably. Whatever. He slowly tugged his pants back up, eyes falling closed again as he felt a wave of drowsiness hit him. He groaned, knowing he couldn’t fall asleep with the car still on. With much effort, he managed to lean up the the front sweat, roll down the windows slightly and then turn off the radio and the ignition. 

He collapsed back onto the back seat, curling in on himself slightly as he finally allowed sleep to claim him.


End file.
